Beautiful Girl
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Awal pertemuan Gaara dan Matsuri


Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : Beautiful Girl © Kazuma Big Tomat, 2010

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Character : Gaara & Matsuri

Warning : AU, OOC, songfic, Setting tempat Coffee Bean Summarecon Mall Serpong.

Kazuma House Production present…

Beautiful Girl

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, aku Gaara. Aku adalah seorang penjaga kasir di café milik om –ku. Café Sands Palace namanya. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Pagi aku kuliah, dan sore aku menjaga café, seperti saat ini. Hari ini café tidak terlalu ramai. Aku pun jadi punya waktu lenggang untuk membaaca buku.

**Beautiful girl, wherever you are  
I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door  
I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again.**

Ting…

Bunyi bel pada pintu kaca café berbunyi. Seorang gadis berambut coklat susu pendek membuka pintu kaca itu. Gadis itu membawa tas selempang di pundaknya. Gaara yang mendengar bunyi bel pada pintu berbunyi pun menutup buku yang ia baca tadi. Saat Gaara melihat gadis itu, suatu perasaan aneh merasuki dirinya

**You said "hello" and I turned to go  
But something in your eyes left my heart beating so  
I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
I'd love again.**

"Hai," sapa gadis itu pada Gaara.

"Hai, mau pesan apa?"

"Umm…" Gadis itu berpikir sambil membaca daftar menu yang tertera di sana. "Aku mau hot chocolate dan fish sandwich saja."

Gaara pun mencatat pesanan gadis itu. "Baik, satu hot chocolate dan fish sandwich. Makan di sini atau take off?"

"Makan di sini."

"Silahkan memilih tempat yang anda inginkan dan pesanan ditunggu lima menit."

**It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone.**

Lima menit berlalu…

Gara membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya yang berisi secup hot chocolate dan sebuah fish sandwich menuju sebuah meja yang berada di pojok dekat jendela. Penghuni meja tersebut sedang memandang keluar. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Gaara sedang berada di depannya.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Gaara membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Ah ya, terima kasih um…" Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan untuk memanggil Gaara.

"Gaara, panggil saja Gaara."

"Ya, aku Matsuri. Terima kasih Gaara-san," kata gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu sambil tersenyum.

**Whenever you are, I fear that I might  
Have lost you forever like a song in the night  
Now that I've loved again after a long, long while  
I've loved again.**

Sejam pun berlalu. Hujan juga telah berhenti. Gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju meja kasir yang sedang dijaga oleh Gaara.

"Gaara-san, aku minta bill meja dua belas," kata Matsuri.

"Tunggu sebentar." Gaara pun mencari bill nomor meja dua belas yang tertempel di sebuah black board. "Ini billnya. Semua totalnya menjadi empat ratus tujuh puluh yen."

Matsuri pun mengambil uang dengan jumlah yang sama dengan yang disebutkan Gaara dari dompetnya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih dan datang kembali." Dan Matsuri pun berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca tersebut.

**It was destiny's game  
For when love finally came on  
I rushed in line only to find  
That you were gone.**

Gaara's PoV

Aku merasa aneh ketika melihatnya. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apa ini yang dinamakan love at first sight? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya.

"Hoi!" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Kankurou, kakak sepupuhku. Dia orangnya jahil.

"Yah~ gak kaget ya. Hehehe… tadi kulihat kau terus memandangi gadis berambut coklat yang barusan keluar itu," katanya. Shit! Gawat!

"Enggak."

"Hahaha… ternyata setelah sekian lama keinginku untuk melihat Gaara jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis akhirnya terkabul juga." Kankuro merekatkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti orang mau berdoa.

"Diam kau!"

"Hahaha…. Selamat berjuang ya adik kecil!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahku. Kankurou pun kembali ke dalam dapur.

**Beautiful girl, I'll search on for you  
'Till all of your loveliness in my arms come true  
You've made me love again after a long, long while  
In love again  
And I'm glad that it's you  
Hmm, Beautiful Girl.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Gaara dengan Matsuri. Gaara masih belum bisa menghapus tentang Matsuri dalam ingatannya. Bahkan, Kankurou dan Temari seringkali mendapati Gaara yang sedang melamun memandang ke meja nomor dua belas.

Pagi ini, Gaara bersiap-siap menuju ke kampusnya, Suna University. Dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak. Gaara juga mengenakan celana jeans dan sepatu ketsnya. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, dia langsung saja mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Tidak sarapan dulu Gaara?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang berambut pirang dan masih terlihat muda, pada Gaara sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Tidak tante, aku sedang buru-buru. Aku pergi dulu ya tante," pamit Gaara.

Saat Gaara sampai di kampus, dia melihat para kativis kampus yang mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan kanji 'Kaze' yang berwarna biru muda di punggungnya, sedang membagikan pamplet untuk mengumpulkan dana untuk korban gempa di Suna Selatan.

Saat Gaara sedang melihat mereka, dia tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal. Matsuri. Matsuri juga ikut membagikan pamplet itu. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Matsuri memberikan senyumnya untuk Gaara dan senyuman itu di balas Gaara dengan senyuman kecil.

'Ternyata aku tidak salah jatuh cinta padanya,' batin Gaara.

The End

Huahaha

Aye ini aneh ya. Padahal di Bio nulis statusnya semi hiatus, tapi malah kemaren dan hari ini mempublish fict. Hahahah

Tapi dari pada saya bosen liburan setelah UTS begini gak ada kerjaan, ya~ mending aye bikin and mempublish fict.

Yosh!

Review Please..

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat.

Finished at:

05.15 P.M.

October 14, 2010

Beautiful Girl © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


End file.
